Safe Haven
by Ligeia Kirkland
Summary: Kisa llega a un pueblo donde comeinza una nueva vida y desde el principio decide a evitar cualquier relación, especialmente una sentimental. Pero cuando conozca al dueño de una tienda: Yukina acabará enamorándose de él...pero su incierto pasado lo perseguirá hasta dar con él, obligándolo a enfrentarlo o a escapar de nuevo AU (Adaptación de la película)
1. Introducción

**Título:** SAFE HAVEN

**Pareja: **YukinaxKisa

**Inspiración:** La película 'Safe Haven', esto no es más que una adaptación xD

**Disclaimer:** Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes no me pertenecen ;w; tampoco la trama de la historia. Repito esto es una ADAPTACIÓN.

By Ray Kirkland

Dedicado a Shinobu Takano y Paola di Genma.

* * *

**·**

**~SAFE HAVEN~**

**·**

Por fuera aquella casa parecía como cualquier otra, estaba en completo silencio, el auto ya estaba parqueado en la calle, lo cual significaba que ya habían vuelo del trabajo, la luz de la planta baja estaba encendida, seguramente estaban cenando...una tranquila y agradable cena en familia...

...

La puerta de la verja del jardín se abrió de golpe, tropezando y descalzo; salió un muchacho de mediana estatura y cabello negro despeinado, agarraba una bolsa blanca, y la camisa blanca que llevaba algo mal puesta tenia una gran mancha de sangre. Llegó al pavimento y corrió con todas sus fuerzas calle abajo, lanzando nerviosas miradas hacia la casa que dejaba atrás y hacia los alrededores. Divisó no muy lejos una casa con las luces encendidas y el auto parqueado en el garaje. Corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar al jardín delantero, se metió por el garaje y corrió hasta el jardín trasero. Hasta ese momento el muchacho había mantenido la calma, procurando no gritar o comenzar a llorar, pero observó sus manos manchadas de sangre y comenzó a ponerse histérico.

Tocó la puerta trasera del jardín procurando no hacer mucho ruido, lanzando todavía miradas nerviosas a su alrededor como si alguien fuese a surgir de las sombras. La calma de repente se esfumó y comenzó a sollozar.

"_Abre por favor, por favor..._" –rogó por dentro.

Un hombre apareció del otro lado de la puerta, seguido de una mujer. Al abrir la puerta y ver el estado en el que se encontraba el otro el hombre se quedó tieso de la sorpresa, su compañera por otro lado ahogo un grito de susto.

"¡Ah...!... ¿Pero... que pasó?" –preguntó espantada al ver la sangre.

"Shouta...qué fue lo que..." –preguntó todavía algo contrariado el hombre y dándole paso para que entrara.

El muchacho entró, soltó a bolsa y las manos comenzaron a temblarle, comenzó a sollozar descontroladamente

"Y-yo...n-no...no se que pasó...e-el...y-yo..." –comenzó a balbucear poniéndose histérico.

"¿Estás herido?...tranquilízate" –ambos lo condujeron a dentro tratando de calmarlo, ambos preguntándose qué había ocurrido, y observando con miedo la sangre que manchaba su ropa y sus manos...

**·**

**·**

Afuera llovía a cantaros, la estación de buses estaba atestada de gente, y entre los que esperaban su turno en la boletería se encontraba aquel muchacho, llevaba puesto un abrigo encima de una sudadera negra con la capucha puesta que cubría parte de su rostro, tenía una mochila negra colgada en el hombro y esperaba impaciente su turno. Miraba con nerviosismo el reloj que estaba en la pared, y luego hacia la calle donde un diluvio caía. Cuado finalmente fue su turno, escuchó sirenas a lo lejos y no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso, procurando mantener la cabeza algo agachada le pidió apresuradamente un boleto para un bus que salía a las 9, en apenas unos minutos, el hombre le atendió rápidamente y una vez con el boleto en la mano caminó apresuradamente hacia el lugar de embarque. Al mismo tiempo un auto de la policía llegó a la estación. En cuento él vio las luces azul y rojo en la calle se apresuró más sin darle importancia a las personas que empujaba o que le empujaban...tenía que llegar rápido al bus.

**·**

Del auto bajó un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y mirada fría, acompañado de otro policia entró a la estación, se dirigió directamente hacia la boletería, apartó disculpándose a la mujer que estaba siendo atendida y antes de que el hombre que atendía pudiese reclamarle algo, golpeó con la palma de la mano la ventanilla.

"¿Ha visto a este hombre?" –en la palma de su mano estaba la foto de un muchacho simpático de cabello negro y ojos castaños que sonreía amigablemente. El hombre miró la foto con detenimiento y entronó los ojos, pero al final negó con la cabeza.

"No, lo siento..."

"¿Está seguro?" –preguntó con calma.

"Muy seguro"

"Gracias...disculpe" –le dijo de nuevo a la mujer que le miraba confundida

**·**

Mientras en el lugar de embarque, el muchacho llegó corriendo hasta el bus que lo llevaría lejos de ahí. Ya estaba por partir, así que golpeó el costado para asegurarse de que no lo vayan a dejar y cuando le abrieron la puerta sintió un gran alivio. Sin dudar un segundo subió y le dio el boleto el conductor que le permitió ir a su asiento...

**·**

En la estación el hombre preguntaba a varias personas mostrándoles la fotografía, no obteniendo una respuesta favorable. Entonces observó a través del cristal a un bus que ya partía y se le revolvió el estómago al darse cuenta de que podría estar ya embarcado y yéndose...

Salió a toda prisa de la estación y corrió bajo la lluvia hasta pararse frente al bus, sacó su placa de policía y le grito al conductor que se detuviera, este logró detener el bus antes de atropellar a hombre y abrió de inmediato la puerta. El hombre subió empapado y le mostró su placa y comenzó a verificar los asientos y a sus pasajeros, llegó hasta el fondo del pasillo y en una esquina alejada alcanzó a ver una figura encapuchada que parecía tratar de esconderse. Sonrió con satisfacción y caminó hacia ella, se inclinó sobre la persona y tocó suavemente su hombro esperando que un par de ojos castaños se asomaran para verle.

"Q-que..." –se trataba de una mujer que había estado durmiendo, le miró bastante confundida y algo asustada por la cercanía del otro.

"D-disculpe..." –murmuró el hombre decepcionado y apretando los puños...por un momento creyó que lo había atrapado...

**·**

En el otro bus que ya abandonaba la estación, el muchacho ya se acomodaba en su asiento, procurando mantener la capucha bien puesta y agarrando con fuerza su mochila. Observó por la ventana como otro bus también ya salía y era detenido de repente por un hombre...un hombre que reconoció de inmediato, se ocultó como si hubiera la posibilidad de que el hombre le alcanzase a ver y cerró los ojos con fuerza rogando con todas sus fuerzas de que el conductor se apresurara cuanto antes posible... sintió como el miedo lo consumía de nuevo y trató de mantener la compostura...

**·**

El hombre salió del bus decepcionado y observó entonces otro bus que ya estaba demasiado lejos, no valía la pena ir tras él y obtener el mismo resultado; así que lo dejo ir... Se acercó al auto y descargó un ligero golpe sobre el auto, miró la estación y se dispuso a ir a interrogar a más personas… Sin embargo por un instante tuvo la impresión de que en ese bus que ya había desaparecido de su vista, se alejaba aquello que tanto deseaba atrapar, recuperar...para luego encerrarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca...

**·**

El bus tomó velocidad alejándose del lugar, y solo cuando hubieron pasado un par de minutos el muchacho se atrevió a abrir los ojos y al darse cuenta, por las calles, de que habían dejado muy atrás la estación sintió un gran alivio. Suspiró tranquilo y apoyó la cabeza en el asiento...

"_No...Todavía es demasiado pronto para tranquilizarse...de seguro él intentara rastrearme... _–pensó observando con pesar por la ventana- _… el que haya venido a buscarme en ese lugar significa que tiene una idea de lo que haré...tendré que irme lejos...muy lejos...lo suficiente para hacerle perder el rastro..._"

Observó las calles y por un instante sintió algo de miedo e incertidumbre, no tenía la menor idea de a donde podría ir para esconderse, no tenía la menor idea de lo que sería de él... pero estaba seguro de que cualquier lugar sería mucho mejor en comparación con el que dejaba atrás...

Mientras miraba la lluvia a fuera y las calles que pasaban, se dio cuenta de que no extrañaría aquella gran ciudad por nada, no tenía parientes ahí, tampoco muchos amigos, quizás al único que extrañaría sería a aquel que le había brindado su ayuda para escapar…

Recordó lo que su amigo le había dicho cuando se despidieron:

"_Te mereces algo mejor que esto…ve y búscalo…_"

"_...un lugar donde refugiarme (1)..._" –pensó Kisa Shouta mientras observaba la ciudad que dejaba atrás.

Y solo cuando el bus dejó a tras la ciudad dirigiéndose hacia la carretera que lo llevaría a ese lugar que ni él mismo conocía, solo en ese momento sintió por primera vez después de mucho tiempo que era libre...verdaderamente libre...

**·**

**·**

(1): es un juego de palabras, 'un lugar donde refugiarse' o ' un refugio seguro' en inglés sería precisamente 'Safe Haven'

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

**Hola~...ok...no se si será siempre que entro a una nueva categoría que me pongo nerviosa...**

**Es mi primerísimo primer fic de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi...y creo que es algo...fuera de lo común...no sería nada raro que muy pocas hayan leído esto ^^U **

**Pero tenía que escribirlo! Desde que la idea apareció en mi cabeza no he podido dejar de pensar en la historia!**

**La idea de hacerlo en si no fue mía, sino de una amiga que adora la película y el libro, y también Sekaiichi, me influencio hasta tal punto que acepté el reto de hacerlo...no voy a negarlo la idea me gusto mucho ^^ a demás el YukinaxKisa es mi pareja favorita 3 **

**Agradecimientos especiales a Poli~ Gracias por 'guiarme' a la hora de decidir los personajes ^^ Espero este fic te guste.**

**Los capítulos no serán muy largos, máximo unas 5 páginas, así podré acabarlo lo antes posible... mi pequeño reto personal es acabarlo hasta que acaben las vacaciones y tenga que volver a la universidad xD ¡Espero lograrlo! **

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo~**

**Ligeia Kirkland.**

**PS: si alguien que lee mis fics de Hetalia está leyendo esto, no se preocupe que estoy avanzando con los fic que debo ^^U **


	2. Capítulo 1

**Título:** SAFE HAVEN

**Pareja: **YukinaxKisa

**Inspiración:** La película 'Safe Haven', esto no es más que una adaptación xD

**Disclaimer:** Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes no me pertenecen ;w; tampoco la trama de la historia. Repito esto es una ADAPTACIÓN.

By Ligeia Kirkland

Dedicado a Shinobu Takano y Paola di Genma.

* * *

**·**

**~SAFE HAVEN~**

**·**

Kisa se despertó cuando sintió que le hacía demasiado calor, abrió los ojos pesadamente y la luz del sol le cegó por completo. A tientas corrió la cortina para cubrirse y se restregó los ojos, sintió cierto dolor en el cuello. Hacía mucho calor, se quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto encima y se quitó también la capucha, su cabello estaba algo despeinado y se lo arregló apresuradamente con las manos.

"_¿D-dónde estamos?_" –se preguntó corriendo la cortina para lanzar un vistazo. Se sorprendió al ver que habían dejado atrás el cielo encapotado y los edificios, el cielo estaba despejado y el paisaje que había era en su mayoría verde y lleno de vida. Rascándose la cabeza se preguntó cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo que ya parecían estar lejos de su punto de partida... ¿Estaba ya lo suficientemente lejos?

Se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento y cruzó los brazos, dispuesto a mantenerse despierto el resto del trayecto. Para matar el tiempo sacó un libro que había traído consigo, un recuerdo. Así se puso a leer para de rato en rato observar por la ventana el paisaje.

La ruta que seguía el bus, tenía algunas paradas en las cuales o bajaban pasajeros o subían más. En cada una de ellas Kisa se asomó por la ventana para ver que el lugar, pero ninguna le convenció. Solo se quedaría en el lugar más alejado e inhóspito que pudiese encontrar, y si era necesario recorrer todo el país para encontrarlo, lo haría. Si iba a ser necesario ir hasta la punta de la isla misma, entonces lo haría...

Pero no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, ya en la tarde el bus se acercaba a un pequeño pueblo costero. Para entonces Kisa se sentía cansado y se dijo así mismo que en la próxima parada bajaría para únicamente ir a comprar un café y algo para comer. Dejó de lado su libro que ya estaba por la mitad, y observó por la ventana. Se asombró a darse cuenta de que se acercaban al mar, sintió una extraña emoción y sonrió ligeramente. En muy pocas ocasiones había sido capaz de visitar la playa, de disfrutar de la brisa marina y el radiante sol.

Tras unos minutos, el bus llegó al puerto principal y estacionó frente a un mercado con una pequeña gasolinera. El conductor agarró el altavoz e indicó:

"Señores pasajeros, nos detendremos 15 minutos en Meiwa (1), pueden bajar del bus si gustan"

Los demás salieron con ansias de estirar las piernas y respirar algo de aire puro. Varios corrieron hacia los muelles para tomar fotos del mar, otros simplemente se dirigieron al mercado en búsqueda de algo para comer o beber. Kisa esperó a ser el último y salió con cierta cautela, asegurándose se colocarse de nuevo la capucha. Cuando bajó del bus la brisa marina le dio de lleno en al cara y un sensación de tranquilidad le invadió. Respiró profundamente y escuchó atento el sonido de las olas y las gaviotas, no había autos, no había muchas personas, solo el mar...

Entonces miró a su alrededor y se percató de que en efecto no habían muchas personas a su alrededor, salvo por los pasajeros del bus, un lugar inhóspito... alejado...y junto al mar...

Caminó hacia el mercado y en el camino el calor le venció y se quitó la capucha, al fin y al cabo no parecía haber ningún policía cerca o alguien que pudiese reconocerlo.

El mercado consistía en una casa de madera de dos pisos, ocupando el negocio el piso de abajo, en el porche había macetas con varias flores que adornaban el lugar y canastas con frutas frescas. La puerta de doble hoja, era de vidrio y al abrirse golpeaba una campanilla. Adentro, varios estantes contenían toda clase de productos, y al lado de la puerta principal se encontraba la caja que consistía simplemente en una mesa con la caja registradora y un mostrador con algunas bebidas.

Kisa entró al lugar y se paseo por los estantes buscando algo para comer, y cuando encontró un estante con comida chatarra; escuchó cierta agitación por la caja, se asomó con curiosidad para observar que ocurría. Una mujer parecía reclamarle algo al dueño del lugar.

"Este café sabe horrible, tiene que darme uno más fresco o devolverme el dinero" –dijo con un tono de fastidio.

"Discúlpeme pero –el dueño en esos instantes le daba la espalda parecía buscar algo en el estante que había detrás- el café recién se hizo con este café etiope"

El dueño se dio la vuelta y colocó una bolsa encima del mostrador, su actitud era serena y afable, con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa que al verla la mujer y otras más quedaron embelesadas. Kisa lo observó desde lejos y entendió de inmediato el porque de la reacción de las mujeres. El tipo era, en falta de una mejor palabra, PERFECTO. Era alto y tenía buen cuerpo, su cabello era marrón claro, sus ojos marrón rojizo y tenían pestañas largas, y cuando sonreía parecía iluminar el lugar. Tenía unos piercing en ambas orejas que, en vez de darle una apariencia de 'delincuente' le daban un toque rebelde. Llevaba puesto encima de una camisa blanca un delantal azul.

"_Q-que...es una clase de príncipe sacado de un manga o algo así.._. –se dijo así mismo algo sonrojado- _... ¡Pero que estoy pensando!_" –se reclamó así mismo.

"Es una marca bastante extraña pero el café es bueno, aunque puede tener un sabor peculiar –utilizó entonces un tono que sugería estar avergonzado o lastimado- me disculpo si no le gustó y claro que le devolveré su dinero"

"... ¡E-eh! ¡No, claro que no! ¡Pero, si es sabroso!" –rió de repente la mujer sonrojada y tomando el café que hace poco había rechazado tan tajantemente.

"¡Yo quiero uno!"

"¡Yo también!"

Las mujeres se amontonaron en la caja para pedir un vaso del susodicho café etíope y para ver más de cerca a aquel hombre perfecto.

Kisa observó todo desde lejos y encontró aquello algo ridículo, volvió a la comida chatarra y siguió paseándose por los estantes esperando que la 'chusma' se fuera. Cuando fue así, se acercó a dispensador de café y el mismo se sirvió un vaso, luego se dirigió a la caja y con cierto nerviosismo dejó ambas cosas encima de la mesa. Procuró no alzar la mirada y sacó su billetera como un autómata.

"Hmm... Serían 97 centavos –dijo el hombre con amabilidad, Kisa asintió y buscó en la billetera- ... ¿Un largo viaje?" –le preguntó de repente.

"¿Eh? –no le había escuchado bien y alzó la mirada topándose con aquel rostro tan perfecto, sus ojos brillaron a reconocer aquella belleza única y sintió que las mejillas se le enrojecían - _r-realmente es perfecto... ¡Ah! ¿Qué estoy mirado?_ –rápidamente ocultó su mirada- A-ah si...un poco...aquí tiene" –sacó un billete.

"Espere un momento por favor...aquí tiene su cambio" –Kisa cogió el dinero apresuradamente, el café y la bolsa de comida.

"G-gracias" –murmuró retirándose.

"Gracias a ti..." –el dueño de la tienda lo observó irse y no puso evitar sonreír.

Kisa salió del lugar y caminó hacia un muelle, dejó la mochila en el suelo y se apoyó en una madera para ver el paisaje, tomó un sorbo de café 'etíope' y en efecto detectó cierto sabor extraño, pero no era desagradable en absoluto. Observó las embarcaciones que eran mecidas suavemente por la marea, miró las gaviotas que volaban en el cielo, no muy lejos de ahí una boya que era mecida por el mar y hacía sonar su campana...el lugar era realmente tranquilo...

Lo consideró unos instantes, el lugar era tranquilo, con poca gente y parecía estar bastante alejado de otra ciudad ¿no habían sido como tres horas desde la ultima parada hasta ese lugar? Sopesó las probabilidades de que él pudiese dar con aquel lugar recóndito...no eran muchas...

Escuchó entonces a los demás pasajeros subiendo a bus, y lo pensó de nuevo... ¿Realmente quería quedarse ahí?... ¿Podía estar a salvo ahí? Observó de nuevo el mar y las dudas desaparecieron, podía probar en aquel sitio por unas semanas... y si no resultaba podía intentarlo en algún otro lado...

El conductor cerró la puerta del bus y este partió de nuevo. Kisa lo observó irse y suspiró...ya estaba decidido entonces...

No había prisa alguna ahora que había dado con un buen lugar donde quedarse, así que se quedó ahí tomando su café 'etíope' y mirando el paisaje...

Más tarde cuando estaba oscureciendo ya, Kisa caminaba por la playa sin saber donde podría pasar la noche, observó a lo lejos la figura de un muelle de pesca que se adentraba bastante en el mar. Se dio cuenta de que había un espacio debajo de la estructura que podía brindarle cobijo al menos por esa noche, sería mejor que nada y no quería alojarse en un hotel o algo por el estilo...tenía que administrar bien su dinero. Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia aquel lugar.

Una vez ahí, se sentó sobre la arena y sacó de su mochila una manta que utilizó para cubrirse los hombros y la espalda, se abrazó las piernas y respiró hondo. Al día siguiente comenzaría una nueva vida, una mejor vida... Sintió cierto miedo y cerró los ojos tratando de darse valor. Curiosamente a cerrar los ojos pensó en el dueño de aquel mercado y sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

"Ah pero en que estoy pensando... Algo así nunca llegaría a pasar...a demás...a demás ya decidí no querer a nadie...nunca..." –murmuró por lo bajo y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas.

**·**

Al día siguiente Kisa despertó acurrucado encima de la arena y oculto debajo del muelle, el ruido de las gaviotas lo había despertado. Se enderezó con pereza y pensó que, pese a haber dormido en la intemperie, sobre arena y con apenas una manta y su mochila como almohada, había dormido muy bien. Quizás había sido por que el susurro de la marea lo había arrullado...

Sintió calor de nuevo y se quito el abrigo y la sudadera, quedando solo en una polera de mangas largas. Recogió todas sus cosas y salió de su pequeño escondite, asegurándose antes de que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor. Caminó por la playa y luego por las calles del pueblo, procurando no alejarse del puerto, e inevitablemente pasó cerca del mercado del día anterior, pensó entonces en comprar de nuevo aquel café. De una puerta lateral salió un muchacho de cabello algo rubio que cargaba una mochila, seguido de él salieron dos niños; una niña y un niño.

"_¿Clientes?_" –pensó Kisa.

"¡Oye, apresúrate!" –gritó el muchacho tomando de la mano a la niña que parecía ser bastante hiperactiva, mientras el niño estaba parado y en silencio, observando con anhelo el mar.

"Lo siento, lo siento –Kisa reconoció aquella voz y rápidamente se oculto detrás de una señal de madera- La exhibición no se va a mover ¿Sabes?" –dijo el dueño saliendo y cerrando con llave la puerta.

"¡Vamos, ya! –exclamó la niña- Yuu, cárgame" –le dijo entre risas.

"¿Eh?... bueno si quieres" –el muchacho la cargó en su espalda y así los cuatro se dirigieron por una calle hacia el centro del pueblo.

Kisa esperó hasta que las risas de la niña ya no se oyeran para salir de su escondite. Observó la tienda cerrada y suspiró algo decepcionado.

"Se fue... –murmuró-... ¿EH? Quiero decir, que mal tendré que buscar otra tienda...hehehe...no es como si quisiera verlo... –Kisa observó por donde se habían ido los cuatro- hmmm... Habrán sido sus hermanos supongo..."

Después de encontrar otra tienda y desayunar algo improvisado, Kisa retornó a la costa para pasear. Por alguna razón quería permanecer en esa zona, no quería ir al centro o alejarse del mar. Y alrededor de medio día, llegó hasta un restaurante que estaba en la playa, sobre una plataforma de madera sostenida por gruesos troncos. El lugar estaba lleno, había muchos clientes, y un par de meseros se movían apresuradamente de mesa en mesa tomando órdenes o recogiendo platos. Kisa pensó en comer algo ahí, cuando se le ocurrió una inesperada idea... Por donde lo viera necesitaban más meseros, estaban demasiado atareados, quizás podrían darle un lugar de trabajo ahí... Se mordió el labio pensándolo, ser mesero no parecía tan difícil bastaba con entregar las ordenes correctamente y no demorar en ello, recoger platos, limpiar mesas, acomodar refrescos... nada difícil... Sin embargo lo 'complicado' estaba en el buen trato que había que darle al cliente, ser amable, atento y siempre sonreír... Hizo una mueca, ahora más que nunca sintió que no podría poner una sonrisa convincente.

Pero...

"_Quizás no encuentre trabajo en otro lugar...bueno no puede ser tan difícil...veamos_" –pensó lo más optimista que pudo dirigiéndose al lugar.

El restaurante se llamaba 'Esmeralda', constaba de una cabaña con un pequeño patio en la parte trasera con vista al mar, adentro las mesas estaban acomodadas alrededor de una barra en el centro donde servían bebidas, y en un costado estaba la cocina con una ventanilla por donde se recibían las órdenes. El lugar tenía una mezcla de decoraciones japonesas con occidentales, que resultaba bastante agradable y elegante.

Kisa entró y buscó a alguien que pudiese ayudarle, todos estaban ocupados, salvo un hombre que estaba en la barra limpiando unos vasos. Era alto, de cabello negro y ojos castaños, usaba lentes y tenía un semblante pensativo; algo serio. Como era el único que no tenía mucho que hacer Kisa se le acercó.

"E-eh...disculpe"

"Ah, Bienvenido a Esmeralda –le dijo con una sonrisa amable- ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?"

"A-ah... ¿El dueño se encuentra en estos momentos?"

"Si, yo soy el dueño. Mi nombre es Takano" –se presentó cordialmente. Kisa miró algo sorprendido al hombre sin poderse creer que fuera el dueño.

"Ah mi nombre es Kisa...eh bueno quería saber si tenían algún puesto de trabajo disponible..." –titubeó.

"Hmmm... Bueno de hecho hemos tenido bastante clientela últimamente y un mesero más nos vendría bien, podría darte un puesto... ¿Tienes experiencia?" –

Kisa estaba por responder, cuando en ese momento pasó a su lado un muchacho algo apresurado, pareció tropezarse con algo y estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser por los reflejos de Kisa, que lo sujeto y también logró evitar que los platos cayeran al piso haciéndose añicos.

"¿Estás bien?" –le preguntó.

"¡A-ah! ¡Discúlpeme! Me tropecé con algo y..." –dijo algo afligido el muchacho, de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes.

"Onodera ¿De nuevo? ¿No sabes caminar correctamente o que?" –le regañó Takano.

"¡N-no me moleste Takano-san!" –replicó avergonzado.

Kisa encontró aquello gracioso y rió ligeramente, junto con otros clientes que igual encontraron la situación divertida o que ya conocían las discusiones de aquel par.

"Tienes buenos reflejos ¿eh? –le dijo a Kisa- de acuerdo estás adentro"

"¿Eh?"

"Puedes dejar tus cosas allá –señaló una puerta que decía 'Solo para el personal'- luego ven para que te presente a los demás y te enseñe lo básico"

"A-ah... ¡Muchas gracias!" –dijo Kisa haciendo una reverencia.

"¿Comenzará a trabajar aquí? –preguntó Onodera- Un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Onodera Ritsu, no dude en decirme si necesita algo –se presentó el muchacho- y de nuevo, lo siento por eso" –dijo refiriéndose a su tropiezo.

"Ah no te preocupes, mi nombre es Kisa... igualmente mucho gusto"

Kisa fue a dejar sus cosas como le había indicado Takano, y volvió para encontrarse con el resto. Fue presentado a los demás meseros y a los que trabajaban en la cocina, todos recibiéndolo hospitalariamente, Takano le entregó un delantal que tenía el logo del restaurante estampado y le dio un tour por el lugar, explicándole lo esencial.

"Tu trabajo consistirá solo en tomar órdenes de la cocina y llevarlas al cliente, procura no demorar mucho, tampoco revolotees mucho por la mesas... recoge de inmediato los platos sucios y limpia rápidamente la mesa –Kisa entonces recogió unos platos sucios y limpió la mesa ávidamente como le había explicado- cuando pases por las mesas fíjate que hayan servilletas –pasaron junto a una mesa que ya no tenía y Takano sacó de un bolsillo un paquete que colocó en el dispensador- si ves que a alguien le falta algo pegunta, pero no lo hagas más de una vez ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" –Kisa procuraba recordar cada una de las indicaciones de Takano, y observaba como él lo hacía para tener una idea. Llegaron a la ventanilla y le entregó los platos sucios a otro mesero que en esos momento ayudaba en la cocina, su nombre era Mino, un hombre de cabello marrón oscuro que sonreía siempre y tenía una actitud tranquila.

"Buen trabajo" –le dijo amablemente.

"Cuando escuches esto –Takano tocó una campanilla que estaba en la ventanilla- procura llegar antes que otra persona ¿Bien?"

Kisa asintió, y justo en ese instante sonaron la campanilla y le pasaron un par de platos de pescado frito. Tragó saliva y miró a Takano que asintió.

"_Allá voy_" –pensó fijándose en el numero de mesa y luego dirigiéndose hacia ella llevando ambas ordenes.

Se trataba de dos muchachas que esperaban ansiosas su pedido, vieron llegar a Kisa y comenzaron a murmurar, probablemente era la primera vez que lo veían. Kisa sintió que se le revolvía el estómago pero se mantuvo en calma. Dejó los platos encima de la mesa con cuidado y puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo y les habló con una voz agradable.

"Si necesitan algo más no duden en pedírmelo" –les sonrió, a lo que ambas quedaron boquiabiertas y asintieron nerviosamente.

"_No fue tan difícil_" –pensó Kisa alejándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a otra que necesitaba más servilletas.

"Le irá bien aquí" –comentó Takano a Mino, ambos viendo la naturalidad con la que actuaba Kisa.

**·**

El auto continuó por el camino de tierra cercado de árboles, hasta que giró por una pequeña senda y se detuvo en un espacio donde la maleza no crecía. Kisa observó por la ventana la cabaña de madera que se alzaba sobre cimientos de madera. No era muy grande, del tamaño suficiente para una persona, y tenía un aspecto hogareño y humilde que le conmovió de cierta forma.

"Sígame por favor –dijo al agente inmobiliaria saliendo del auto- le mostraré los interiores"

A dentro, constaba de un cuarto de baño y un dormitorio, aparte una sala amplia con una pequeña cocina. Eran lo únicos ambientes de la casa, y estaban todos amueblados, en la cocina había un fregadero, un refrigerador y una cocina, en el dormitorio una cama para dos personas que estaba ubicada contra la esquina de la habitación. En la sala una mesa con dos sillas, y un par de sillones de aspecto acogedor.

Kisa se paseó por todo el lugar encontrando cada vez más agradable aquel lugar. Si bien no se compraba si quiera con el departamento y la casa donde antes había vivido, su sencillez y aspecto acogedor le agradaba bastante...era un verdadero cambio...

"Los cimientos son bastante firmes –dijo la mujer golpeando con el pié el piso de madera- el piso también tiene revestimientos de madera sólida –Kisa caminó junto a una ventana y al pisar una parte el piso crujió ligeramente- B-bueno quizás haya que hacerle unas pocas refacciones" –dijo algo nerviosa.

"Hmm... ah... ¿Hay alguna casa cerca de aquí?... ¿Vecinos...?" –dijo lo más distraídamente que pudo. No quería que pensara que era un antisocial o algo por el estilo. Simplemente quería pasar inadvertido, que nadie se familiarice con él...

"Ah ¿quiere tranquilidad?" –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa comprensiva.

"Ah, si..."

"Pus bien ha encontrado el lugar ideal –salieron al porche de la cabaña- queda lejos del centro, pero está relativamente cerca de la zona costera. Como habrá visto por ese camino no pasan mucho autos, lo máximo que llegará a ver es a alguien haciendo una excursión por el bosque o de paseo, nada más... –extendió entonces su mano hacia le verde bosque- estará solo rodeado por la naturaleza"

Kisa se acercó a la baranda y se apoyó en ella, mirando fijamente los árboles que se alzaban a su alrededor y la espesa maleza que crecía por doquier. Aquel lugar parecía querer refugiarlo en aquella pequeña y humilde cabaña. Sintió un agradable brisa y escuchó a los pájaros cantar...cerró los ojos y pensó de nuevo. ¿Acaso _él_ podría encontrarlo en aquel recóndito lugar?

"_No lo creo..._"

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dice?" –preguntó la agente con emoción.

"Me quedo con ella" –dijo satisfecho con una sonrisa.

**·**

**·**

En Tokio, en la jefatura de policía ingresó a una oficina el hombre que había intentado inútilmente atrapar a Kisa en la estación. Saludó a sus compañeros como cualquier día y se sentó en su escritorio que tenía una placa que decía: 'Detective Yusa' (2).

"Oye, ya mandaron el material del sistema de seguridad de la estación –le avisó un compañero- ¿quieres que lo vea?"

"No, puedo hacerlo yo" –fue a coger el dispositivo de memoria y lo conectó a su computadora. Mientras esperaba observó una botella plástica de agua que había encima del escritorio, la miró fijamente y frunció el ceño. La agarró y de inmediato la metió en un cajón que cerró con algo de brusquedad.

Cuando ya estuvo el archivo de video, se acomodó en su silla giratoria y se puso a ver los distintos videos de diferentes cámaras de seguridad del lugar, la mayoría de ellas mostraban la zona de embarque por donde los pasajeros subía a los buses, podía ver desde diferentes ángulos qué personas se subían a los buses y el destino del bus.

Estuvo horas y horas viendo los distintos videos, quedándose hasta tan tarde que fue le único en quedar en la oficina. Chasqueó la lengua de insatisfacción al no encontrar rastro alguno de la persona que buscaba, se puso de pié para ir por un café bien cargado. Necesitaba mantenerse bien despierto, y con la cabeza despejada. Cuando regresó a la computadora, estaba pasando una grabación del momento en que un pasajero se subía a último momento en un bus, en cuanto vio aquella figura conocida retrocedió apresuradamente unos segundos antes. El bus ya estaba por partir cuando una figura apareció corriendo y golpeando el bus para que no le dejasen. Se paró frente a la puerta del bus esperando que le abrieran y mientras lo hacía miró hacia un costado... congeló la imagen en ese instante y miró detenidamente la cara que se podía ver a duras penas por la capucha que usaba...reconocería aquellos rasgos en cualquier lugar. Dejó correr el video y miró como aquel sujeto subía al bus y lanzaba una última mirada nerviosa antes de desaparecer de la cámara, ahí su cara se podía apreciar un poco mejor...era él...

Ichimura se apoyó en el respaldar de la silla y tomó un sorbo del café, sonrió de satisfacción...lo había encontrado... retrocedió el video de nuevo para ver el letrero del bus que indicaba su destino.

'Hiroshima'

Rió de satisfacción y se volvió a apoyar en el respaldar.

"Te encontré Shouta..." –murmuró y comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

De repente sintió cierto dolor por debajo de sus costillas en el lado derecho, se acomodó con algo de molestia y sacó del bolsillo de su traje un frasco blanco, lo abrió y dejó caer en su mano unas cuantas pastillas blancas. Dejó el frasco encima de la mesa; 'Calmantes' decía su etiqueta, y se tomó las pastillas de golpe y luego tomó su café. Espero a que el dolor desapareciera de nuevo y cuando así fue, volvió a sonreír de satisfacción...

"No creas que te dejaré ir así nada más...eres mío después de todo..."

**·**

**·**

(1): Meiwa, es un pueblo en la pefectura de Mie, pueden investigarlo en wikipedia. En la película todo sucede en Southport, y quise buscar un lugar en Japón que fuera parecido a ese, y encontré este pueblo. Esta en la costa y no es muy poblado en comparación con otros, tiene el mismo clima, y tiene otras 'atracciones' que serán necesarias en la historia :3

(2): Estuve 'investigando' y el hombre que acosaba constantemente a Kisa es llamado: 'Otoko' (hombre en japonés) No me convenció mucho ponerle eso de nombre así que opté por ponerle el nombre del seiyuu xD

* * *

**Notas:**

Yoh~ ^^

Esta vez ya hay un poquito más para leer xD, como dije no serán capítulos muy largos.

owo ya se encontraron~ y antes de que me digan: 'Pero era que sea un encuentro más emocionante!' Así es como se conocen por primera vez en la película, lo hice tal cual, añadiéndole los 'pensamientos' de Kisa y sus reacciones al ver a Yukina por primera vez.

También ya hice aparecer a los demás personajes, solo faltan unos pocos más por hacer su gran aparición xD

Gracias a Rowena, Issa y por sus reviews ;u; me alegraron mucho~

Hasta el siguiente capítulo~ Que será pronto.

Ligeia Kirkland


	3. Capítulo 2

**Título:** SAFE HAVEN

**Pareja: **YukinaxKisa + otras

**Inspiración:** La película 'Safe Haven', esto no es más que una adaptación xD

**Disclaimer:** Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes no me pertenecen ;w; tampoco la trama de la historia. Repito esto es una ADAPTACIÓN.

By Ligeia Kirkland

Dedicado a Shinobu Takano y Paola di Genma.

* * *

**·**

**~SAFE HAVEN~**

**·**

_Estaba forcejeando...trataba desesperadamente de liberarse, de quitárselo de encima...todo se había vuelto un borrón a su alrededor...se sofocaba...le gritaban...en medio de todo ese caos lo vio...el brillante cuchillo, a tan solo unos centímetros de él... Quizás solo fue su instinto de supervivencia, que lo alzó y no dudo un segundo en usarlo...escuchó un gruñido de dolor..._

"¡...!" –Kisa abrió los ojos de golpe, llevando ambas manos a su cuello. Miró jadeante el techo de _su casa_ y se tranquilizó un poco...le tomaron unos segundos más convencerse así mismo que había sido solo un sueño. Llevó la mano a su frente empapada de sudor y suspiró cansinamente, se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, mirando hacia la puerta que daba a la sala principal, y se percató entonces de que una ventana estaba abierta...

Se quedó congelado unos instantes, antes de saltar de la cama y precipitarse hacia la ventana. La cerró de golpe y le puso el pestillo, retrocedió expectante como si en cualquier momento alguien fuese a aparecer afuera, como si _él_ fuese a aparecer... El sonido del piso crujiendo le advirtió que algo no andaba bien... ¿Había alguien entrado mientras dormía?

"¡Waah! –gritó de la sorpresa cuando su pié se hundió en el piso, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera estruendosamente- Ayy...eso dolió...pero que... –observó entonces el hueco que había en el piso de su cocina, volteó los ojos y sacó con cuidado su magullado pié- con que unas pocas refacciones... –comentó sarcásticamente. Frunció el ceño y, acariciando su pié, se asomó por el hueco, que afortunadamente no era muy grande- podré repararlo...espero... ¿Hmm?" –vio entonces algo arrastrándose en la maleza.

Un auto reflejo le hizo alejarse cuanto más pudo, poniéndose de pié y mirando fijamente el hueco...había algún animal viviendo ahí abajo... Bueno era el bosque, así que era de esperarse que hubiera un par de animales salvajes viviendo por ahí...

Se acercó al fregadero y se sirvió un vaso de agua, necesitaba tranquilizarse. Acababa de llevarse un muy buen susto, primero ante la posibilidad de que alguien hubiese entrado por la ventana abierta, luego por el hueco ese, el animal que se estaba arrastrando ahí abajo...y por si no fuera poco, acababa de soñarse con _ese evento_...

"_Oye vamos, tengo que ser más fuerte_... –se reprochó así mismo- _no soy un niño miedoso...ese tipo de cosas ya no deberían asustarme_"

Después de tomar su vaso de agua, volvió a la cama, ya más relajado y miró el hueco una última vez antes de meterse por completo entre las sábanas. Y lo único que pudo pensar antes de caer dormido fue que ningún animalejo se fuera a entrar por ahí y menos subirse a la cama mientras dormía...

**·**

"Aah...no dormí bien –suspiró cansinamente Kisa mientras desayunaba una taza de café en su cocina. Había tenido sueños donde animales se subían a su cama y le mordisqueaban los pies y la cara. Las ojeras que tenía delataban lo poco que había descansado esa noche- esto es malo, tengo que ir al trabajo a medio día...tengo que lucir un mejor aspecto" –dijo tratando de contener un bostezo.

Observó la taza de café y miró automáticamente hacia su refrigerador. Necesitaba llenarlo de comida, el día anterior después de comprar la cabaña había ido a comprar algunos objetos de uso doméstico, pero no había podido comprar víveres y comida. Con suerte había logrado hacerse con una bolsa de café instantáneo.

"Hmm... supongo que iré a esa tienda...ugh... –pensó entonces en el guapo dueño- ...supongo que hoy estará... Oye espera ¿Por qué me estoy emocionando al respecto?" –se preguntó así mismo con reproche.

Miró de nuevo el hueco en el piso y suspiró ¿Qué haría? ¿Lo cubriría?... mientras pensaba en una forma de hacerlo más fácilmente se dio cuenta de que el piso estaba algo descolorido, y se le ocurrió que quizás podría pasarle una mano de pintura, para así también disimular el hueco.

Terminó su café, se arregló para estar 'presentable' y salió de la cabaña. Caminó en silencio todo el trayecto hasta llegar al pueblo, el camino estaba rodeado de árboles y la luz del sol se filtraba agradablemente entre las ramas. Alcanzó a ver entonces la tienda e inconscientemente apresuró el paso. Se dio cuenta entonces de que había un letrero que decía: 'Tienda Portuaria Marimo' con letras elegantes y de colores alegres en la entrada principal.

"_Marimo ¿Eh?..._ –pensó leyendo el letrero- _...será su apellido..._" –dedujo.

Entró por la puerta principal, haciendo sonar la campanilla, el sonido le pareció más ruidoso de lo normal y se puso algo nervioso. Se percató rápidamente de que el dueño no parecía estar a la vista. Se quedó ahí parado sin saber si entrar o no, al final se encogió de hombros, cogió una de las cestas de compras amontonadas en un lado de la puerta y comenzó a pasearse por los mostradores, recogiendo lo que necesitaría.

Mientras tanto, en el extremo opuesto de la tienda, un auto se estacionaba, bajando del asiento del conductor el guapo dueño del lugar. En ese momento, el otro muchacho salió por la puerta lateral, y se acercó al auto.

"¿Quién está en la tienda?" –preguntó el dueño.

"Dejé a Youko, ella sabe arreglárselas bien" –dijo el muchacho con despreocupación.

"Hmm... ah –miró hacia los muelles, y divisó la pequeña silueta de un niño que caminaba en el borde de una lancha embarcada junto a un muelle agarrando una caña de pescar- ¡Natsu! ¡Los dos pies en el muelle! ¡Ya te lo dije!" –le gritó, no precisamente molesto, pero si con un tono de autoridad.

El niño pareció molestarse y en un acto de rebeldía, en lugar de subir a muelle saltó al interior de la lancha.

"Ah..." –suspiró cansinamente.

"Ya, ya... no es bueno enojarse desde tan temprano –le dijo el muchacho- mejor descarguemos esto de una vez"

"Tienes razón..." –ambos se dirigieron hacia la maletera del auto.

De vuelta en una tienda, Kisa ya había recorrido todas las estanterías, y había encontrado lo que necesitaba, salvo por la pintura, que después tendría que ir a buscar en una ferretería. Cogió su cesta llena de víveres y se dirigió a la caja. Colocó la cesta encima de la mesa y miró a su alrededor preguntándose a quién tendría que llamar, cuando...

"¡Hola!" –dijo sorpresivamente una voz dulce.

"¿Uh? –Kisa miró entonces a la niña que había aparecido mágicamente detrás de la caja, como si hubiese estado ocultándose ahí- Ah, Hola" –le saludó con una sonrisa. Si no recordaba mal, era la niña que había visto ayer.

La pequeña, de cabello marrón claro y ojos marrones, de aproximadamente 9 años, sonrió alegremente y cogió la cesta dispuesta a vaciarla. Kisa no supo si era correcto dejarla hacer ese trabajo y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

"E-eh ¿Están tus papás por aquí?" –le preguntó amistosamente.

"Hmmm están atrás ocupados, pero yo puedo ayudarte –dijo con orgullo, sacó todo de la cesta con delicadeza y lo amontonó ordenadamente junto a la caja para que fuese fácil de registrar- ¿Buscas algo más?" –le preguntó colocando ambas manos en la cintura adoptando el papel de la dueña de aquel lugar, hablando como si conociese todo lo que había en aquella tienda.

Kisa encontró aquella actitud bastante adorable y sonrió.

"Bueno, ahora que preguntas, ¿No tendrán pintura por casualidad?" –preguntó apoyándose en la mesa.

"Hmmm... –la pequeña pareció concentrarse mucho- ¡Ah! Tenemos este folleto que tiene muestras de todos los colores que hay" –dijo emocionada.

"Ah perfecto..."

"¿Qué estás pintando?" –le preguntó la niña estirándose sobre la mesa con mucha curiosidad.

"Ah, quería pintar el piso de mi cocina"

"¿El piso? –ella sonrió ampliamente y trató de contener la risa que quería escapar de sus labios. Kisa parpadeó algo confundido.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Es solo que...hehehe...no se suele pintar el piso... ¡Se pintan las paredes!... en el piso se ponen alfombras" –dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

"Hahaha ya veo... –rió Kisa- es solo que mi cocina es algo aburrida y quería alegrarla pintando el piso de un color alegre... dime ¿De qué color debería pintarla?" –ciertamente Kisa se sentía a gusto charlando con aquella niña tan adorable y entusiasta. Sintió como si el cansancio de no haber dormido bien se extinguía placidamente.

"Hmmm...veamos... Puede ser...amarillo" –propuso.

"¿amarillo?" –ahora fue Kisa el que reprimió una carcajada.

"¡Si! Es alegre, es el color del sol" –defendió ella.

"Hmm... tienes razón... Bien entonces ¡Decidido! Será amarillo. Gracias por ayudarme a decidir" –le sonrió.

"Oh no es nada, de seguro te quedara lindo... ¡Ah, te traeré las muestras! –saltó de la banca donde antes estaba parada- por cierto mucho gusto soy Youko" –se presentó.

"El gusto es mío. Mi nombre es Kisa"

"Espérame, ahora mismo vengo" –dijo Youko y corrió hacia la parte trasera de la tienda.

En ese preciso momento una puerta se abrió, y entraron ambos, el dueño y el otro muchacho, cargando unas cajas. En el preciso instante en que Kisa vio al dueño desvió la mirada y sopesó la idea de esconderse como la niña lo había hecho o salir por la puerta.

"_Oh vamos ¿En qué estoy pensando?_" –sacudió la cabeza.

"Yo traeré el resto –dijo el dueño- ¿Podrías ir desempaquetando esos?"

"Claro, claro..."

"... ¡Oh! –el dueño miró hacia la caja y se detuvo en el acto al ver a Kisa. Pese a que este le estaba dando la espalda pudo reconocerlo fácilmente, y se acercó algo sorprendido- ... ¿Sigues aquí?" –le preguntó.

Kisa se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz.

"¿Eh?..." –le miró confundido.

"Ah perdón, es solo que... –el dueño se posicionó detrás de la caja- cuando te vi ese día creí que estabas de paso como los demás" –agarró un delantal azul y comenzó a ponérselo.

"_¿Eh?... Se acuerda de mí..._" –Kisa sintió que su corazón se detenía.

"De hecho cuando el bus llega por lo general nadie se queda aquí, es solo una parada, 15 minutos son más que suficientes para las demás personas"

"Hmm... –Kisa miró hacia el mar y aquella sensación de paz lo invadió de nuevo- me gusta...este lugar"

"¿En serio? Me alegra escuchar eso" –dijo el dueño con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que provocó que Kisa su pusiera rojo y que se quedara sin aire. Ocultó rápidamente su rostro con su cabello para que el otro no pudiera ver sus sonrosadas mejillas. Se percató entonces de que en el delantal había una placa con su nombre: 'Yukina'.

Escucharon entonces los pasos apresurados de alguien.

"Youko no corras" –le dijo el muchacho que acomodaba algunas cosas en las estanterías.

"¡Lo encontré!" –gritó ella agitando en su mano un muestrario con diversos colores.

"Youko eso no..."

"Ah gracias..."

Los dos habían hablado al mismo tiempo, y se miraron algo contrariados.

"Ehh... ¿Vas a pintar algo?" –preguntó Yukina.

"Si, dice que quiere pintar el piso de su cocina" –respondió Youko subiéndose a la banca para estar junto al mayor y dejó el muestrario encima de la mesa.

"Ah gracias Youko-chan... ehh... ¿P-puedo llevármelo?" –preguntó cogiéndolo.

"A-h si adelante por favor, llévalo y escoge el color que quieras, luego nosotros haremos el pedido"

Kisa entonces pensó que estaría pasando por aquel lugar muy seguido y una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Bien entonces... tenemos –Yukina comenzó a registrar lo que Kisa había traído- ...arroz... "–dijo lanzándole el paquete a Youko que lo atrapó riendo y colocándolo dentro de una bolsa de papel.

"Kisa-oniichan –dijo Youko mientras atrapaba otro paquete- ¿Recién llegaste al pueblo no?"

"Ah si, hace dos días..."

"¡Meiwa te va a gustar! ¡Todos los días el clima es agradable y el mar está muy cerca!"

"Si, eso precisamente me gusta de este lugar"

"¿Estás trabajando en algún lugar? ¡Podrías venir a trabajar aquí!" –dijo emocionada.

"Ah...gracias pero ya tengo un trabajo en 'Esmeralda'" –dijo Kisa.

"¿Trabajas en 'Esmeralda'? ¿Juntó a Takano-niichan y Ricchan?" –le preguntó.

"Si... ¿Los conocen?"

"A veces dejó a Youko y a su hermano con Takano-san y Onodera-san, cuando Yuu tiene clases y yo no puedo estar en casa –explicó Yukina- a demás son clientes regulares ya que viven por aquí... Kisa-san ¿Te estás alojando por aquí cerca?" –le preguntó.

"A-ah...eh...bueno...si..." –respondió algo nervioso, era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre.

"Siempre que necesites algo no dudes en venir aquí" –dijo con una sonrisa.

"_Aah...esa sonrisa..._" –pensó Kisa observando aquel rostro perfecto.

"Aquí tienes Kisa-oniichan" –dijo la niña acercándole la bolsa ya llena.

"Gracias ¿Cuánto sería todo?" –mientras Kisa alistaba el dinero, Youko saltó de la banca y se aproximó a una estantería donde habían algunos libros usados, escogió uno y volvió a la banca.

"Kisa-oniichan llévate uno de estos" –dijo ofreciéndole un libro de cubierta rosada y letras coloridas.

"Ah cierto, buena idea Youko –dijo Yukina con cierta emoción- Kisa-san llévate uno por favor"

"Eh...pero... –Kisa observó el libro-... ¿Manga?"

"Si, es manga shoujo, tiene una historia muy divertida y linda"

"Especialmente ese manga, es muy interesante. Te sumerges rápidamente en la historia y simpatizas con los protagonistas" –dijo con emoción Yukina.

"Si, si...las chicas son muy bonitas y los chicos son apuestos" –dijo Youko igualmente emocionada.

"¡Tiene que leerlo!"

Ambos tenían la misma mirada centelleante y entusiasta, ambos tenían la misma sonrisa de emoción. Kisa sonrió nerviosamente al verlos a ambos tan parecidos...

"_Uh...después de todo deben ser hermanos... _–entonces una idea se le pasó por la cabeza- _si...hermanos...no...no puede ser que..."_

"Vamos llévatelo Kisa-oniichan –dijo Youko- así podemos hablar del manga después... ¡Ah no te preocupes! Los mangas que escoge** papá**son los mejores"

Kisa sintió como si algo lo desgarrase desde adentro...sintió un golpe seco en su pecho y por un momento se quedó sin aire en los pulmones...

**Papá...**

"¿Kisa-san?" –le llamó aquel quien ahora no podía ni mirar a la cara.

"A-ah...d-de a cuerdo lo llevaré..." –dijo mirando al piso.

"¡Que bien!" –exclamó Youko metiendo el libro a la bolsa.

"Kisa-san... ¿Se encuentra bien?"

"_Deja de llamarme por mi nombre_" –fue lo único que pudo pensar.

"Si...ehh...aquí tienes" –dijo dándole un billete, cogió la bolsa apresuradamente y espero el cambio lo más pacientemente que pudo.

"Aquí tiene...gracias por su compra" –dijo algo dudativo Yukina, se había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

"Gracias...gracias Youko-chan" –se despidió con una sonrisa bien fingida.

"Bye bye Kisa-oniichan pasa cuando puedas" –le despidió la niña.

"C-claro...entonces hasta luego" –dijo evitando a toda costa mirar al otro y salió apresuradamente por la puerta.

Yukina se acercó a la puerta para ver a Kisa mientras se alejaba medio corriendo. No pudo evitar preocuparse por el otro...

"Hmm... ¿Interesado?" –preguntó una voz detrás de él.

"Yuu... –le miró claramente confundido- Interesando ¿En qué?"

"Bueno tu sabes –dijo el muchacho de mirada y sonrisa felinas- Youko ve a por tu hermano o nos atrasaremos"

"¡Claro!" –la niña salió por la puerta corriendo hacia los muelles.

"Estuvieron hablando bastante ¿Eh?" –le codeó Yuu.

"Aah...es que Kisa-san es un persona agradable..." –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

"Hmmm ¿Solo eso?"

"..." –Yukina volvió a mirar a la distancia.

"De todas formas, iré a traer el resto y luego los llevaré a la escuela"

"Oh te lo agradezco"

"De nada, de nada..."

Yukina volvió a mirar por la ventana.

"...agradable..." –murmuró para si mismo.

**·**

"¡Papá! ¿Podemos ir a comer unos helados después?"

"Hmmm veamos... hoy es un bonito día ¿Por qué no?"

"¡Sii!"

Kisa observó a la feliz familia que se retiraba después de haber almorzado. La niña abrazaba a su padre y la esposa de este cargaba en brazos a un bebé. Los cuatro salieron riendo del restaurante y antes de desaparecer por la puerta alcanzó a ver como la esposa se acercaba para darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a su marido.

No pudo evitar sobreponer en aquel cuadro a Yukina y a Youko en lugar del padre y la hija, y el cuadro le resultó de lo más natural. Lo cual únicamente provocó que se deprimiera. Suspiró molesto y comenzó a limpiar una mesa.

"_Debí habérmelo imaginado... Quiero decir, él es apuesto, amable y un caballero, es de esperarse que este casado...y que tenga hijos...bueno quizás se casaron algo jóvenes pero...aun así...sería lo más normal... A demás ¿Por qué diablos me siento desilusionado? Desde un principio era obvio que nada iba a suceder...y también...lo prometí... ¡Maldición estoy volviendo a hacer lo mismo!" _–agarró el trapo que estaba usando y lo arrojó sobre la mesa bruscamente.

"¿Kisa-san sucede algo?" –le preguntó Ritsu que pasaba por ahí.

"A-ah...Ritsu... –recordó ocasionalmente como Youko le había llamado-... 'Ricchan'..."

"¿EH? ¿P-por qué me llama de esa forma?" –preguntó avergonzado.

"Pero si te queda bien" –rió Kisa.

"¡Claro que no!... ¡Ah! ¡Youko-chan! ¿Fue Youko-chan verdad?"

"Ah si..." –de repente volvió a sentirse desilusionado. Caminó hacia la baranda el patio y se apoyó en ella mirando hacia el mar.

"¿Pasó por esa tienda en la mañana?" –le preguntó Ritsu.

"Ah...bueno si..."

"Ya veo... ¿Estaba Yukina-san y Youko-chan?"

"Hmm...si... –Kisa habló distraídamente- ...parecen buenas personas"

"Si, lo son. Los conocemos bastante bien, muchas veces han venido a comer aquí y también Yukina-san solía dejar a los niños con nosotros cuando tenía asuntos pendientes" –explicó el de ojos verdes.

"Hmm... por cierto..."

**¿Conoces a su esposa?**

Iba a preguntar cuando se detuvo así mismo.

"_¡Pero que rayos me pasa! ¿Qué gano preguntando algo así? ¡No es de mi incumbencia!... De todas formas tengo que dejar de pensar en él ¡Tengo que concentrarme!" _–en un acto desesperado por despabilarse se golpeó repetidamente contra la baranda, asustando un poco a Ritsu.

"K-kisa-san..."

"Ah no es nada Ricchan hahaha –rió nervosamente- o-olvida lo que iba a decir... ¡Bien! ¡Entonces a trabajar!" –dijo entusiasmado.

"H-hai..."

Entró a la cabaña y en ese momento sonó la campanilla. Se apresuró para llegar primero y cogió la orden: un almuerzo para llevar empaquetado en una bolsa de papel. Supuso que el cliente estaría por la puerta esperando así que se dirigió a ese lugar con una sonrisa. Sin embargo se detuvo en seco al ver a un hombre alto de cabello marrón y ojos oscuros, que vestía una camisa blanca con una placa de policía. La sonrisa se borró inmediatamente de su rostro.

Retrocedió automáticamente, y al mismo tiempo el hombre comenzó a camina entre la mesas con una mirada seria. Obviamente buscaba a alguien, y Kisa tuvo la horrible sensación de que lo buscaba a él. Lo más disimuladamente que pudo se alejó del hombre y se ocultó cerca de la ventanilla tras la maquina de café.

Takano-san se encontraba como siempre en la barra y saludó a hombre al verlo entrar.

"Ah Hatori"

"Takano-san" –dijo el hombre acercándose a la barra. Detrás de él venía un hombre de aspecto joven, de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos azulados, que vestía normalmente.

"Takano-san ¿Cómo está?" –le saludó.

"Yoshino-san, bien gracias –se percató de la actitud de Hatori- ¿Buscas a alguien?"

Kisa sintió que su corazón se detenía y surgió dentro de él la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí.

"_M-me encontró...me encontró... ¿cómo pudo...?"_

"Oye ¿Estás bien?" –le preguntó Mino desde la ventanilla algo preocupado.

"S-si...bien..." –masculló Kisa.

"Ah si... –respondió Hatori- un auto blanco está estacionado en un lugar para discapacitados ¿No sabrá quien es el dueño por casualidad?"

"_Ah..._" –el alivio que experimentó Kisa fue indescriptible.

"No tengo la menor idea, no puedo ayudarte con eso" –dijo Takano rascándose la cabeza.

"Bueno, después me estaré haciendo cargo" –dijo Hatori quitándole importancia.

"¿Ya está nuestro almuerzo?" –preguntó Yoshino con cierta emoción.

"Veamos... –Takano se percató de Kisa que todavía seguía en su escondite- ¡Kisa! ¿Tienes la orden de Hatori?" –le gritó.

"¡AH! –Kisa se dio la vuelta bruscamente golpeándose el hombro con la máquina de café- ay...eh... –miró la bolsa y vio en la nota, que en efecto esa era la orden de Hatori- Ah si...disculpe que haya tomado tanto tiempo" –dijo acercándose para entregársela con una tímida sonrisa.

"No hay problema" –le dijo Hatori con una leve sonrisa.

"Por cierto, él es nuestro nuevo mesero..." –mientras Takano hacía las correspondientes presentaciones Kisa pensó que era una verdadera suerte que no haya sido lo que él pensaba. Por un momento pensó que _él_ había dado con él...

**·**

"¿Eh?" –Kisa se dio cuenta, cuando llegaba del trabajo a su casa, de que alguien estaba parado en el porche de la cabaña. Se acercó cuidadosamente para no ser descubierto y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vio de que se trataba de una mujer.

Una mujer se cabello marrón oscuro largo y piel clara, usaba un vestido blanco con una chaqueta encima. Estaba parada frente a una ventana y trataba de ver a través del vidrio el interior de la casa. Estaba espiando, y eso molestó a Kisa de alguna forma.

"¿Puedo ayudarla?" –le preguntó de golpe.

"¡Ah! –la mujer se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Se notaba lo avergonzada que estaba y eso calmó un poco la molestia de Kisa - d-disculpa ehh...ah...bueno...lo siento –dijo atropelladamente- quisiera tener una buena excusa pero...haha supongo que solo fue curiosidad" –rió.

"¿Eh? curiosidad..." –repitió Kisa sin entender.

"Si, es que probablemente eres el primer vecino que tengo en décadas" –sonrió.

"Ah... _espera..._ Mi agente inmobiliario dijo que no vivían personas cerca" –le acusó.

"Ah bueno no estoy tan cerca, solo lo decía por decir –dijo algo apenada bajando del porche- por cierto mi nombre es Rio...Kojima Rio" –se presentó amistosamente.

Kisa le miró algo intrigado pero al final se presentó también.

"Soy Kisa..."

"Ah mucho gusto Kisa –le sonrió- bueno quería pasar a conocerte y a decirte que probablemente estamos aquí por la misma razón"

"¿Ah?" –Kisa se tensó por un instante.

"Quiero decir viniste a este bello lugar para encontrar algo de paz..."

"Ah...si...-se sintió aliviado- la verdad es que quería un cambio...lejos de la gente y del ruido" –dijo distraídamente.

"¿En serio? Que bueno, saber que hay alguien que también prefiere un lugar así de agradable y tranquilo"

"Si..." –Kisa encontró la actitud de Rio algo extraña ciertamente, pero no por eso desagradable.

"Bueno no te molestaré más, espero que hablemos en otra oportunidad"

"Ah claro"

"Si necesitas algo o ayuda solo llámame, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco" –dijo bromeando.

"Esta bien...ve con cuidado" –fue lo único que pudo decir.

"Lo haré gracias ¡Nos vemos!"

"Adiós... –Kisa la observó irse en dirección al pueblo- una persona bastante extraña...pero parece buena..." –murmuró con una leve sonrisa.

...

"Ah lo leí todo corrido..."

Después de volver Kisa se había puesto a leer el manga que Youko le había prestado. Al principio, tercamente, se había rehusado a leerlo, pero al final el aburrimiento pudo con él y comenzó a leerlo. Sorprendentemente le pareció muy interesante y tenía muchas ganas de saber cómo continuaba. La niña había tenido razón al decir que su padre escogía los más interesantes.

Inevitablemente pensó en él y se deprimió de nuevo.

"Ahh... –miró las páginas- él...realmente parece sacado de uno de estos" –murmuró viendo a los guapos personajes.

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia y dejó el manga encima de la mesa de noche, junto al muestrario de colores. Observó con el ceño fruncido ambos objetos y apagó la luz de la lámpara.

Se acomodó debajo de las sábanas y cerró los ojos.

"_Mañana...mañana devolveré el libro, haré le pedido...nada más...cuando tenga el pedido será 'Gracias y adiós'...nada más...No quiero acercarme mucho a él"_ –pensó antes de caer dormido, sabiendo muy en le fondo que aquella era una gran mentira.

**·**

**·**

De vuelta en Tokio, en la estación de buses, Yusa se encontraba hablando con el señor de la boletería.

"¿Cuántas paradas ahí en el trayecto de aquí a Hiroshima?" –le preguntó.

"¿Paradas?... no sabría decirle exactamente, hay varias ya que es un trayecto algo largo. Podría mostrarle, si gusta, el camino que toma y los lugares por donde pasa"

"Si eso serviría bastante, por favor"

"Espere un momento"

Mientras el seño se retiraba, un hombre que llevaba esperando su turno en la fila ya bastante tiempo chasqueó la lengua y habló algo molesto.

"Disculpe, pero ¿Va a comprar o no un boleto?"

"¿Eh? –Yusa se dio al vuelta claramente molesto, pero lo ocultó perfectamente- estoy investigando algo, disculpe –le dijo lo más amablemente que pudo- pero podría ayudarle- sacó s placa de policía, que la verla el hombre pareció algo nervioso- disculpen ¿Podrían abrir esta otra ventanilla para atender?" –dijo mostrando la placa a través del vidrio, enseguida una mujer se aproximó para atender al hombre.

"Mis disculpas oficial, gracias" –le dijo el hombre.

Yusa solo asintió en respuesta y siguió esperando por el señor, que apareció con un folleto.

"Aquí tiene –dijo entregándole el papel- aquí puede ver por donde exactamente pasa el bus, las paradas pueden llegar a variar a veces, especialmente aquellas en las que se quedan por unos 15 minutos para que los pasajeros salgan a caminar un poco"

Yusa vio la ruta del bus y frunció el ceño al ver que pasaba por bastantes puntos, él podría haberse bajado en cualquiera de ellos. O quizás habría seguido hasta Hiroshima y de ahí habría tomado otro bus.

"Disculpe, una vez en Hiroshima ¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Hiroshima? Bueno...depende a donde quieras ir" –dijo el señor sin entender muy bien la pregunta.

"¿A dónde puedes ir desde Hiroshima?" –preguntó más insistentemente.

"A cualquier lado –respondió el señor con naturalidad- Hiroshima es nuestra central en esa prefectura como ésta lo es de Tokio"

Ya cuando volvió a su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio, revisó en su computadora los archivos que el señor le había entregado y efectivamente observó como de Hiroshima salían múltiples rutas con distintos destinos en la isla. Demasiadas...

"Maldición..." –murmuró arrugando el folleto y arrogándolo al piso.

"¿Sucede algo?" –le preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

Yusa se reclinó e su asiento mirando fijamente la pantalla.

"El trabajo está algo difícil...eso es todo" –respondió con molestia- _"Voy a taner que usar medidas extremas..."_

**·**

**·**

* * *

**Notas finales.-**

Yoh~ Perdón por la demora, estaba preparándome para un horrendo exámen de cálculo ;u; que espero haya ando bien...

¡Dejando eso de lado! Algunas 'aclaraciones':

Los nombres de los hijos de Yukina, son los nombres de dos mangakas de las que Kisa estuvo a cargo en el anime y que eran de las favoritas de Yukina xD Para verificarlo pueden pasar a ver el primer episodio de la pareja.

En la película, Alex y Lexie (su hija) le ofrecen a Katie que se lleve un libro usado para que se entretenga. Cuando estaba viendo esa parte pensé automáticamente en el manga shoujou y en lugar de un libro le puse un manga xD

El asunto de Hiroshima y las rutas de los buses, en la película el destino era Atlanta, que era la central de esa empresa de buses, aquí le puse Hiroshima y le puse que es la central de esa prefectura xD

Bueno, eso era todo espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Ligeia Kirkland.


End file.
